


Sunshine

by AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind



Series: Crazy Weather (Crazier Love) [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind/pseuds/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind
Summary: A 5 part series in which Waverly makes Nicole do crazy stuff in the crazy weather.Wayhaught. Hot weather. A water balloon fight. It’s the ultimate fluff.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the 3rd part of this series! 
> 
> Special thanks to @TacosAreTasty33 for sliding into my DMs and editing this last minute and totally boosting my confidence. She’s the reason this is up today! If you want to thank her, too, do it by reading her super awesome wayhaught fic “'Floating through a dark blue sky'” if you haven’t already! Did I mention it’s awesome?
> 
> ANYWAY, that said...
> 
> Happy reading :)

_I’m bored_ , I typed on my phone. I tapped send, and less than a second later, Nicole’s phone made the ding noise, signifying a new message. I looked at her until she opened it, and when she looked at me with an _are you serious look_ , I grinned.

I looked back down at my phone and typed again.

“Waves, I’m right h—”

“Shh!” I said, holding up my finger as I continued typing with the other hand. _Let’s do something fun_ , I sent.

Her phone rang again, and Nicole rolled her eyes, but she looked at it anyway. She looked up to answer me, but when I refused to meet her eyes, she looked back at her phone and typed. “Oh my god,” she muttered under her breath. As she typed, I took in her tank top, underwear, and the hairs sticking to her forehead with sweat. Her look only confirmed that I had the perfect idea.

My phone rang, and I looked down to read the message. _What do you want to do?_

I smirked as I sent her a message back. When she read it a few seconds later, she looked up at me in confusion. “You just sent me emojis!” she said. “A drop of water, a balloon, and... a boxing glove?”

This time _I_ rolled my eyes. “You can figure it out.”

Nicole looked down to inspect her phone, and my heart flipped when her brows creased in concentration because she always looked so cute when she did that. I knew she put it together when her concentrated look was replaced with a look of _here it comes_.

Behind that look, though, I saw excitement, but it was never that easy with Nicole. No matter how exciting something seemed to be, she always thought it was a bad idea. She was usually right, but we never regretted it, and that was the point.

I looked at Nicole with my eyebrows raised.

“It’s too hot to have a water balloon fight, babe!” Nicole finally said, throwing her phone mindlessly to the couch.

“Oh, would you prefer we have it when it’s snowing?” I asked.

“No, asshole,” she said, a ghost of a smile on her face. “But it’s too hot.”

“That’s the point!” I said, walking over to sit beside her. Far enough to not touch her though, it was too hot for human contact. “The water balloon fight will cool us down.”

“Do we even have balloons?” Nicole asked as she stood up and sat behind me. She started to take out my bun.

“Yeah, I have some left over from—”

“No you don’t,” Nicole said right away. “You bought them. Sometime this week, probably.”

 _She knows me so well_ , I thought as Nicole grabbed my hair up to a neater bun.

“So is that a yes?” I asked.

“What? I didn’t even say anything.”

“You didn’t say no,” I sang as Nicole sat in front of me again.

“As long as you promise nothing bad is going to happen this time,” Nicole said.

“What do you mean ‘nothing bad’?” I asked, perfectly aware of what she was talking about.

“I mean, we got really sick after going out in the rain that one time, and our house became an actual garbage can in the spring.”

“Technically, this was your house last spring,” I pointed out. Nicole raised an eyebrow at me. “Not the point. Got it,” I said. “We’ll be fine,” I added with a wave of a hand. “I promise.”

Nicole stared at me for a second, thinking for a moment, before finally giving in. “Okay, fine. We’ll have a water balloon fight.”

“Yes!” I said as I stood up to go get the balloons from under our bed. I got to our room and looked underneath the bed before reaching for a black box I kept random stuff in. (I don’t like having a drawer with random things, so I chose to have a box under the bed instead. Much neater.)

I grabbed the bag filled with small colorful balloons before walking back to Nicole, who was now laying upside down on the couch. Her feet were hanging in the air, and her head was almost touching the floor. Her tank top rode up, and her exposed abs almost made me take back the balloon fight and suggest going back to the bedroom instead.

“Come on, sleepy,” I said as I opened the bag of balloons, ridding my head of those thoughts. I didn’t wait for Nicole and instead started walking to the backyard. It was even hotter outside, and the sun was brightly showing off without a cloud in sight. My bare feet burned on the scalding ground. I removed the hose, and opened the faucet to let the cool water fall on my feet.

Minutes later, Nicole walked out in a small black bathing suit, and the balloon I was holding under the faucet suddenly exploded and splashed me with water. I squealed and jumped back in surprise, my trance broken.

“You’re supposed to remove the balloon before it gets too full,” Nicole smirked, clearly aware of the effect she was having on me.

“It’s your fault,” I said, getting another balloon from the bag and holding it under the faucet. (Though, I was still glancing over at Nicole.)

“Oh, yeah?” Nicole said, suddenly behind me. “How so?” she whispered in my ear, wrapping her arms around my bare waist.

I clenched my jaw as Nicole started nipping at my ear lobe. With discipline that I wasn’t aware I had, I focused back on the balloon and let it fill as Nicole moved to my neck. _Fuck_ , I thought, before I had an idea. Smirking, I looked at my balloon and removed it quickly. I brought it up and aimed it to the side of Nicole’s head, and squeezed.

Nicole gasped and pulled apart fast. “Waves!” The left side of her face was dripping water onto her shoulder.

“Yeah, babe?” I asked, swinging the now empty balloon around the way Doc Holliday might spin his gun.

“I would be _so_ mad at you if the water didn’t feel so fresh,” Nicole said, leaning over to get water out of her ear.

I laughed at her incongruent tone and words before turning back around to continue filling up balloons. Nicole joined me a moment later, and as I filled balloons up, she tied them up before putting them in a bin I’d taken out to store them in.

But of course, about 40 balloons later, Nicole got her revenge. I filled up a balloon, passed it to Nicole mindlessly, and then she tied it up before putting it in the bin. I was so concentrated in our little routine that I hadn’t noticed Nicole behind me, and by the time I did, it was too late. I heard movement behind me and suddenly there was a waterfall running down on my head. I gasped, and froze with my jaw dropped as the water dripped down my chest now, too.

“That’s it,” I yelled as I turned around, throwing the balloon I had in my hand on the ground.

“Oh shit,” Nicole said with wide eyes before running to the other side of the backyard.

I picked up two balloons from the bins, and I stepped closer to Nicole before throwing one her way. Nicole looked down and put her hand out as if to stop the balloon, but there was no use because it landed beside her on the grass. It didn’t even pop.

“Aw, babe,” Nicole teased, obviously trying to contain her laughter as she put her arms down, “It’s fine—” She interrupted her own talking with a scream as the second balloon I had hit her stomach.

“Ow, that hurts,” Nicole said, gasping at the coolness as the bottom half of her dripped with water. She recovered quickly and picked up the first badly-aimed balloon on the floor.

I turned around to run away from her, but her annoyingly perfectly-aimed balloon hit me straight in the back. “Holy crap,” I said as the water soaked through my underwear, but I didn’t stop. I picked up more balloons, and threw them at the moving target—Nicole who was running my way to get more balloons.

She laughed as I missed the first and second one, but laughed harder when I finally hit her with the third. She picked up a balloon and popped it on top of my head again before I could move.

“You’re too easy, Waves,” Nicole smiled.

“ _You’re too easy, Waves_ ,” I mocked before popping a balloon on top of her head.

Nicole gasped and said, “Okay, you got me there.”

I grinned and pecked her lips quickly before running away with more balloons.

We continued to throw balloons, and play the games we played as children until both of us were soaked. Our hair was messy, my shorts were sticking to me, and Nicole still looked incredibly hot—in both senses of the word.

I stood on one side of the yard, and Nicole on the other. We were down to one balloon each, and we were re-enacting the scene that cowboys had in Westerns, the one where they faced each other as dramatic music played in the background. Our neighbors (who weren’t actually watching) were the people of the small town who spied from their windows as a lone tumbleweed rolled by.

I stood on one side of the backyard, holding the balloon tightly, and Nicole stood on the opposite side, her stare hard on my face.

We lifted our arms at the same time, and we screamed as if we were going into war before flinging the balloons into the air. We watched, almost in slow motion, as they flew in the air when the unexpected happened.

The balloons were apparently thrown in the exact same direction, and next thing we knew, they bumped into each other and exploded. The water dripped down on the grass in between us.

I stared in shock, and then I burst out in laughter.

“Hmm,” Nicole said, “well that was...”

“Really fucking cool?” I asked in between laughter.

Nicole grinned. “Super. That would totally happen in a T.V. show.”

“Maybe it’d be with something cooler, though,” I said as I walked up to Nicole. “Like bullets.”

“That would be really cool, especially if one bullet split the other,” Nicole said as she wrapped her arms around me.

Next thing we knew we were making out in the middle of the backyard. The kiss was all teeth, and it was messy, but it didn’t stop the smile on my face from growing. I loved Nicole so much, and sometimes you can’t help but smile when thinking about something like that.

Nicole pulled apart with a dreamy look on her face, and said, “Marry me.”

My eyebrows rose to the very top of my forehead as the sudden words left Nicole’s mouth. My heart stopped in my chest. “What?”

“I’m serious,” Nicole said, not looking any bit like she regretted blurting out the words. “Let’s get married.”

“Really? You want to marry me?” I asked, still in shock.

“Is that so hard to believe?” Nicole asked, laughing.

“I don’t know,” I bit my lip, my thoughts going at a thousand miles per hour.

“So is that a yes?” Nicole asked, squeezing my waist.

“What? I didn’t even say anything,” I said, a teasing smile on my face.

“You didn’t say no,” Nicole sang, repeating what I’d said earlier.

I laughed, and I kissed her hard, “A million bajillion times yes,” I said in between small kisses. “I love you so much, Nicole.”

“I love you, too Waves. A lot, a lot.”

“I say we go inside to celebrate, what do you think?” I whispered seductively in her ear.

“I think that’s an even better idea than the water balloon fight,” Nicole said as she unwrapped herself from me and turned to walk toward the house.

The sight in front of me made my eyes widen, and when I looked down at myself, they widened more. “Uhh, Nicole?” I said hesitantly.

“What’s wrong?” Nicole asked when she met my eyes.

“We may or may not have forgotten to put on sunscreen,” I said quickly. It was so fast it could’ve been a hyphenated word.

Nicole stared at me as I turned around to show her what was probably a very red back. When I met her eyes again, they were slightly wide.

“I’ll get the aloe,” she said in a monotone voice as she turned back around as if she’d completely expected this type of outcome. Which she had.

I held back my laughter and ran behind her. “This is why you can’t make me promise that bad things won’t happen, babe!”

Behind me, the sun finally started to set, ripped balloons laid on the ground, and a story we would tell our future kids someday remained.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY’RE ENGAGED! GAYYYYY! ... I mean, YAYYY!
> 
> What’d you guys think? 
> 
> I’m thinking: I can’t wait to see how Waverly messes up their wedding in the best way possible


End file.
